98687-update-notes-7172014
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- It's not a bug, that's working as they intended. BUT, hey look on the bright side, you "MIGHT" get 4 epics.. or win the state lottery. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- watchu talking bout Willis?! Plenty of endgame! Recycled daily zones and RNG heavy gearing via broken reward system to halt all gear progression AND you have fancy attunement! Plenty of fun for korean mmorpg fans out there! | |} ---- ---- ---- what about addressing the 26 pages of complaints in the previous patch notes or acknowledging something is broken?! | |} ---- ---- I read this and spit my coffee out lol!!!!!! It's like some type of weird language barrier between the devs and the players lol. Were like hey no stop that and devs are like "okay I continue" Like the maid from family guy LOL | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- yea thats what ive been doing too. theres so few bots now, if any Carbine has done a really nice job with the bots, I wish they would be as proactive with some of the other issues | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Abandoned old quest, picked up fresh one. Planted all seeds, (special so theyd be destoyed and not slow down strain) Killed 1 strain pack recaptured tree all 3 waves. Recieved credit! Summary says i was at COntribution 1. Party members who had higher contribution but didnt pick up fresh quest after maintainance DID NOT recieve credit. They died a few times, but were present killnig strain-nodes at the end. Out-of-party player had fresh quest, but 0 contribution. No Credit. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- *ignores developer post* "I love lamp!" Two can play this game! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Before you head back to WoW to collect your free epics there: Can I have your stuff? The community managers already responded that the feedback is forwarded to the devs. 1 day has passed since: What on earth is wrong with you? Or is this part of the special snowflake syndrome where you get assigned your personal developer/slave that immediately responds to every tantrum you throw? If anything: Could you complainers PLEASE LEAVE THIS GAME ALREADY? If you want epics, start raiding. Stop demanding guaranteed epics for the easiest content in the game. And if you now go pretending that gold medals for adventures aren't a walk in the park, I WILL laugh at you. | |} ---- ---- and is it hard to issue a response? community manager =/= dev. nobody is asking for an IMMEDIATE overhaul of the system. Keep fanboying | |} ---- I agree to this. Right now, there's little to no reason to want to do any dungeons/adventures unless you need them for attunement. Asking for players to help run you through one shouldn't be an exercise in pure altruism on their part. | |} ---- ---- ---- They are. Why? Because no one gives a sh*t about silver adventures. Oh, and so you know: earning a gold medal in any dungeon doesn't guarantee a purple drop. How's that? | |} ---- It's not "hard" but we want to make sure the messaging is right. As I understand it, and keep in mind things can change, I believe a response is being worked on. Our NA Community Team is working with the devs on getting it sorted so I don't have much more info than that right now. | |} ---- People who are working on step 3 of attunement do care. It's pretty sad that people leave adventures the moment they can't get gold. Should be a 6 hour lockout from grouping again if you leave in the middle of a run that is completely fine. | |} ---- something like that may not end up meaning anything, but at this point it is definitely reassuring to hear that | |} ---- Let's hope it's sooner rather than later. I know many players who are about to abandon ship. | |} ---- ---- So you enjoy putting effort in for something and getting shit in return? | |} ---- You are completely missing the point. The time and effort needed to do the instances is not worth the crap that you get from it. If part of the challenge of this game is more bullshit grind to combat the randomness of the system + randomness of the drops + randomness of the rune slots, then yeah, people are gonna move on. But if you want to pretend that these criticisms are totally unfounded, that is your right. I agree that we have to let them respond. On the other hand, this is not the only problem with the game. There's a lot going on and fixes have a tendency to break other stuff or make matters worse. Players are frustrated. At the end of the day, whether you like it or not, people aren't going to pay for a game they don't find fun. Turns out, shocker of shockers, getting garbage loot from instances after every run is not fun. Who knew? | |} ---- The wrong item is the wrong item. Before the change, we would get the wrong purple and run it again until we got the right purple. I don't see why getting a bunch of wrong blues changes that significantly. | |} ---- Perhaps because the blues are worse than crafted gear which in most cases is BiS pre raid. Effort should always equal adequate reward not a slap in the face and off you go again. Time sinks and RNG grinds are for korean mmorpg's and are in no way a challnge. | |} ---- ---- But whats the difference between blues you won't use, because of reasons, and a purple you won't use, because of reasons? | |} ---- ---- because more often than not the loot drops is absolutely and positively nothing more than vendor trash/salvage fodder. 7 vet adventure runs, all gold, and only one epic. Rest were blues and many were the same item twice. Nice of Carbine to include epic decor items as part of the epic item RNG loot table though -_- | |} ---- ---- They've already done that. try reading the update on the 16th | |} ---- You keep avoiding the question. Whats the difference between 28 blues people don't need from gold runs now, and 7 purples people don't need from gold runs before? Getting the wrong drop is still getting the wrong drop, regardless of its color. | |} ---- |} 1-Before I had a chance on 13 to see the sought loot, i left when wasnt that a gold run and i assume it (To waste time for nothing has what that serves ) Now I leave immediately when I see another leather because : We have less of 10% luck to loot Epic (and i m really kind ) on these 10% luck i had a chance on 13 (in WotW) if another leather 50% of luck to have it 2-ATM in 2 day 80% of connected less in the guild Troll :) Having spent 6 months of my life in the same adventure :wacko: I would have can be finally the loot so wished B) and the drama it is that I would certainly have no slot voucher of gemstone :Take a rope : Troll² Before there were bot on games now the Chinese it are we | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- You touched a topic that is my Hate/Love topic. At one side, I hate token systems. Every token system will eventually feel like mindless grinding, in the other side, I love token systems, since they tend to facilitate grouping and offer longevity to a game. The way this game evolved (in this short time) kinda makes me wish for a token system. There's a lot of "I don't need anything from there" mentality going around. The game kinda needs something to get people back into dungeons, since it seems that having fun with a group is not a great incentive for so many people. Times change I guess... | |} ---- I think the change was a wonderful step in the right direction, but just needs to be fleshed out more. Like said a token system would be nice,which we actually already have. I believe that had the system been the way it is now at launch it'd be fine as expectations wouldn't be so high and those who obsess over gear wouldn't feel as "hurt" by the change. I don't agree with Qazzi on gear bags containing raid loot for not doing content associated with it, but rather instead have it so that the "epics" from the dungeons and adventures in question are purchasable from the elder gem vendor(s), BUT one must actually meet the requirement of completing the content on gold(in the case of adventures and dungeons). I do agree with having dungeons and adventures award elder gems though... This gets people to continue doing the content, relieves the concerning "toxic" loot driven mindset by offering an alternative guaranteed way to get loot that still requires time, and helps people who are not crafter oriented. I actually use the boots you purchase with elder gems for tanking, because they're currently better than what i have and what i could find doing dungeons and adventures, When I looked through the available loot from the vendor I didn't see many other good choices though and feel that in addition to the above benefits; Adding the those purples with the requirement of achieving gold or some other unlock criteria would be a great way to give players more available options from the vendor. From my personal experience I've seen a bit of change in people overall doing dungeons and adventures in that they're actually trying to do other paths than the optimal ones, which has been a lot of fun. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- You keep saying this, as if removing the Disband Group button is a good idea. Have you gotten to the silver dungeon part of your attunement? Having to eat a deserter every time something went south in the beginning sections of a dungeon would make it unbearable. | |} ---- You can use Elder Gems to buy epics. But you must beat the dungeons and the adventures first. They are meant to supplement for gear that you could not get. Even the Ability points and the Amp point drop from raids. So the only reason to Use your Elder Gems are to buy shit that you could not get. | |} ---- Except these items are scarce (1 decent item for warrior dps, in my case), and poorly itemized stat-wise. Oh and (in my case) some require SSM gold medal. Something I am pretty sure not even all people who are raiding right now can achieve. Meaning? Almost no gear upgrades for months. Meaning? We get bored and go play another game. Because, you know, there are lots of very good games out there. | |} ---- ---- I thought the same thing too when I was first introduced to Wildstar. My friends told me "This time it's different!" Everything's the same. And you know what? The one thing that's the same the most is how Wildstar's run so far mirrors Tabula Rasa and Auto Assault. NCSoft has a special place for games that pull TR/AA numbers.. | |} ---- i also dont think people should have to make the tradeoff between permanent upgrades (amp/ability points) and temporary gear | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- make sure you pick the right server, or you wont see any in game people | |} ---- ---- Buh bye. | |} ---- Thanks, from previous MMO experience I know that to be the case, so instead of going with the chosen server I looked at the PvE list and saw 2 @ medium population. So, I'm on Stormtalon. Is that a half decent choice? | |} ---- ----